Meet you at Kaibara High!
by The Surrealist
Summary: Hi! I'm Yumi Sohma! And this is my story of finding my brother Yuki and all of his new friends! R&R please! Thanx!
1. Meeting my brother

Meet you at Kaibara High!

Hi! My name is Yumi Sohma. I'm sixteen and is a Sophomore at Kaibara High. Well, I'm gonna be one.

My parents and my older brother of one yeardied in a tragic car accident.

Enough of the sob story, here's my bio!

Name: Yumi Sohma

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 6 inches (I'm really 5ft 6''!)

Weight: 90

Eye color: Deep Violet

Hair Color: Silvery-Grayish-Violet, comes just two inches below my shoulder, wavy every so often.

Zodiac Animal: Mouse

Sign: Leo

Etc: I transform into the Mouse every time boys hug me.

Well, here's my story!

P.S This story is changes in POV!

I walked toward the High school. The butterflies in my stomach had turned into bees.

I looked at the paper again.

It read :

Dear Yumi Sohma,

Kaibara's students and staff welcome you to our school. You are in class 2-D. It is upstairs, read the signs to figure out the classroom numbers. You will be first acquainted with your classmates for thirty minutes.

Signed,

Hiroshima Sensei

(Principal)

I went into the school, went up the stairs, and looked at the signs.

The signs were right above the classroom door.

"2-D, 2-D, 2-D..." I kept repeating until I found it.

I went inside the classroom and gasped.

There was only 5 people in the classroom.

3 girls, one that looked dorky, one that looked tough, and one that seemed to have sensed me and looked into my direction.

2 boys, one with orange hair and fiery crimson eyes, and another boy that looked like a boy-me.

Boy-me meaning that it was a boy look-alike of me.

"Hi. What's your name?" The dorky girl said as she practically hopped here.

"Yumi. Yumi Sohma. What's yours?" I said, smiling.

She gasped and called the two boys over.

"Yuki! Kyo! Come quick! It's a family member!" she yelled.

The look-alike of me's head jerked up and he quickly ran to me.

The other boy, I'm not so sure he was as interested as the other boy was.

"What's your name?" boy-me said as he eyes me suspiciously.

"Yu-Yumi So-So-Sohma." I stammered.

His gaze was so piercing, like Stepmom's.

I shivered.

His gaze softened and he said, "You're my sister, right?"

I was dumbfounded.

"What?" I said, eyebrows raised.

"You're my lost sister! Our parents died in a car accident and we were separated, remember?" He said in a rush.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked, with only one eyebrow raised.

"Yuki Sohma." He said simply.

I gasped. Yuki was the name of my brother! I can vaguely remember, though I was only 6.

I hugged him, finally! I have secretly searched for him without Akira knowing.

Akira was my Stepmother. Whenever she felt like it, she would beat me with a whip. She didn't have any children, except for her vicious Rotweiler. (A vicious dog)

He then pulled me to where orange boy was.

"She's a Sohma, you baka neko." Yuki said coldly.

He glanced at me, and then he turned away, furiously blushing, mumbling something.

"Hi, what's your name?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Kyo Sohma." He said, not facing me.

"Where do you live, Yumi?" Yuki said concern in his voice and eyes.

With my eyes downcast, I said "With my stepmother."

"Why are you so sad?" Yuki asked.

"She whips me and unleashes her dogs on me." I explained as I rolled up my sleeve and showed him my scars.

He gasped and suddenly his eyes filled with rage.

"From own on, you'll live with us." Yuki said as his eyes showed pure hatred.

"Oh. Okay..." I said timidly.

After all, he was the older brother so; he has a right to be protective.

I went over to the girls and asked them their names.

"What are your names? I didn't quite catch it last time." I said as I smiled.

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda and this is Uotani and Hanajima." Said the dorky girl.

"Yo. 'Sup." Uotani said to me.

"Hello. Uotani, Hanajima." I said to them.

"Please feel free to call us by Hana and Uo." Hana said in a mysterious voice.

"Are you physic?" I asked her.

Hana blinked, "No, not really, but I can send electro-magnetic waves and read them." She explained.

"Cool." I said as I stared in awe.

The room was starting to fill up.

Suddenly, a girl with REALLY long hair and with two other girls stormed into the room.

She walked straight up to me and said, "You're new here, correct?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Name's Senior Mokoto Minagawa, President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club." She said in a stuck-up voice.

"Okaayyy. Well, see you." I said as I tried to slip away.

I was thinking 'My brother has a fan club? Wtf?'

"Hey!" She said as she tried to call me, but I was kinda in the middle of running away.

"Hey, what's your name, cutie?" a guy said, stepping in front of me.

He had white hair with black roots.

'This school's weird.' I though as I slipped away.

"Hey! Wanna piece of candy?" a blonde, sugar-high boy said as he nearly pounced on me.

"No thanks." I said as I sweatdropped.

"Momiji, Haru, come here." Yuki said as he came over.

When he was coming, he passes some girls and they fell over.

He sighed and said, "Haru, she's a Sohma."

"Great. Now, I can hug her too." He growled.

I felt uneasy.

"Y-Y-You're a S-S-Sohma too?" I said, shaking.

"Yeah. Haru, she's my sister." Yuki explained.

"Welcome to the family. I'm Haru." Haru said, sticking out his hand.

"Thanks, I'm Yumi." I said as I smiled.

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma!" Momiji said, sticking out his hand.

I shook it and said, "Hi. I'm Yumi."

"Oh. My. God. Joseph. Is. Right. There." I said slowly as I stared at him.

Joseph is my crush from the last school.

He has Black hair, and eyes and is as tall as Yuki.


	2. Truth be told

Meet you at Kaibara High!

**Chapter 2**

How did he find me?

"Friend of yours, sis?" Yuki asked.

I blushed and said, "Sorta."

Suddenly, he go up from his seat, and walked over to me!

"Hey Yumi! What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Hi Joseph. I just moved here. This is my brother, Yuki." I said as I shoved Yuki in front of me.

"Hey. Yumi, you're brother is the High School Prince?" Joe screamed.

"Yuki has a sister? Oh my god!" Mokoto said and rushed over with her clowns.

"You're Yuki's sister? Wow! You look just like him! You're as pretty as him too!" Mokoto said, moving her eyes up and down me.

I sweatdropped, it's not like she didn't see me before.

A boy with blonde hair came over and said to me, "Hey. We made a fan club just for you! All of the boys in the High school except for your family agreed to be a member. My name's Kenny." He said.

"Hi, I'm Yumi." I said.

"The Princess Yumi fan club!" He shouted and ran over to a group of boys which looked like almost the entire school's males.

"Yuki, what just happened?" I said as I gave him a stare.

"I'll explain as soon as we go home. Class started." He said and sat in his seat.

When the Teacher came

"Hello Class, this is Yuki's sister, Yumi. Please make her feel welcome into our class." Ms. Kimono said.

Everybody clapped as I sat down.

After School FINALLY!

"Okay, First we'll drop off your bags, we don't have any homework, so then we'll go to your house." Yuki explained as we walked home.

"Okay!" I said as I slowed my pace to meet Kyo.

"Kyo-kun? Are you okay? You seemed awfully quiet today." I said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just go ahead." He said, hiding his face.

"Really? I don't think so, you're hiding something, aren't you? You can tell me, Kyo-kun, I'm family." I said, eyes downcast.

"Nothing. Just go!" He said as he shoved me.

"woah, Woah, WOAH!" I said as I tripped on a rock into the lake with a small 'splash!'

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo all ran over to help me, Yuki and Tohru grabbed my arms as I was easily pulled out of the water.

Did I mention that I took swimming lessons when I went to school? I also took Badminton, Tennis, Ice Skating and Soccer.

Kyo didn't do anything.

"Why are you just standing there? You shoved her into the lake!" Yuki yelled.

"No. It's okay. Cats don't like water, I understand." I said as I put on a smile.

"How'd you know that I'm the cat?" Kyo questioned.

"You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out. I noticed how Yuki always speaks to you." I said.

We walked to the Sohma house without any interruptions, except when I turned into a Silver Mouse when Joe brushed against me while walking.

(I'll be at the House!)I said as I took off.

"Wait! You don't even know where it is!" Yuki yelled.

I knew where I was going. I could smell the Sohma scent and all I was doing was following it.

I skid in front of a house in a small forest, "Sohma Shigure's House" I read.

I raced into the house.

A man in his late twenties reading a book called, "Summer-Colored Sigh" (I was thinking WTF!) looked up.

(Hey! You're the dog of the Zodiac! Help me!) I squeaked.

"What do you want? And how do you know this place?" He asked.

(Just gimmie some clothes first!) I said.

"Fine. You can use Tohru's clothes. It's upstairs the room on the last right." He said as he sighed.

(Thanks!) I said and scrambled up the stairs.

I changed back when I was safe in her room.

I can change back whenever I want also.

I went into her room and pulled out the dresser.

Hmm...

I came out with a t-shirt, and some baggy pants.

The Shirt read, "Abercrombie and Fitch" and down the pant's left leg, it read, "American Eagle" (My two favorite stores!)

"Wow. Tohru has such a plain room." I said to myself as I thought back and visoned the plain pale blue room, with a bed, pale blue walls, sheets, and ceiling.

I came back out and everyone was there, including this man with silvery long hair and this man with hair that covered half of his face.

"Hi Yumi!" Tohru said, but blinked when she saw me.

"Umm, Why are you wearing my clothes?" Kyo asked me.

"What?" I said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the man that I first met laughed.

He had given me the wrong directions!

I got real mad. REALLY MAD.

I charged at him with my right arm into a fist.

I conked him on the head.

"Owie!" He said as he rubbed his new bump on his head.

"Yumi, why don't we give you some of my clothes?" Tohru asked.

"Thanks." I said as I kept my cool.

"Oh, hold on. This is Ayame, I'm Shigure and this quiet man here is Hatori." Shigure said.

"Errr...hello, Nice to meet you all. Gotta go, bye." I said in a rushing fashion and dragged Tohru upstairs.

"Okay. Where is your room?" I asked.

"Right here." She said as she pointed to the last room on the left.

"Cool. Now, what can I wear?" I asked.

"Oh, I know!" Tohru said as she smiled and laughed.

15 minutes later

I came out with a Purple t-shirt that said American Eagle across the front, and Abercrombie Jeans.

I sat down next to Yuki and the dude named Hatori spoke.

"Hello, Yumi, I presume, correct?" He said, bangs still covering his eye.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Hatori-san." I said, bowing.

"You're a Sohma, right?"

"Yes."

"And, what animal do you bear the curse of?"

"The Mouse."

"hmmm, I see. Now, do you have any relatives that used to bear the curse?"

"No. Yuki and my parents died while we were at a young age."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"Do you know who Akito is?"

"No, sir."

"Okay. That sums it up. I will tell Akito who you are and you will have a meeting with Akito soon. For now, you can live here." He said.

"Thank-you Hatori-san." I bowed.

"Okay! Now, you three go to Yumi's house and gather her clothes while we adults arrange the new settings.

I gasped deeply and said, "Oh no, Akira will never let us in!"

I guess I gasped too deeply and coughed.

"cough I'm okay cough" I said as my body shook from the coughs.

Hatori's eye (well, I couldn't see his other one!) narrowed and asked if he could give me a check-up.

"Uh. cough okay cough" I said.

He put his stethoscope on my chest and took my heart beat, I was still coughing, but better than before.

"Hmmm. Not good. It looks like you'll have to go to my office before going to any house first." Hatori said as he led me to the door.

"We'll come too." Yuki and Tohru said as they followed out the door.

"Coming, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Whatever." He said as he went out the door.

We loaded into the car, which by Yuki's information, had changed.

Instead of the regular 5 year old car, Hatori had gotten a hummer.

"Cool!" I said, checking out the leather interior and messing with the buttons.

Hatori, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all sweatdropped when I kept on messing with the window button, making the window go up and down.

"We're here." Hatori said as he stopped the car.

We got off and walked the trek to the main house, went into the small office and Tohru asked if she could come inside with me also.

I felt happy that I found a real friend.

Hatori said yes and we went in together.

"First change into this gown, then I can put you on a scanner." He said in a cold tone.

I changed into one and he put me on the scan-thingy.

Authoress: Hiya! I didn't wanna give TOO much away so I just stopped here. Well, review pwease!

Just click the widdle button! Thankz! **BTW does anybody have a xanga?**


End file.
